Kaito X Len YAOI STORIES
by zaito
Summary: Today Poem:  "The moonlight shine with the evil laugh of someone who has became yaoi."       By : Len  puisi yang dituliskan dibuku diary Len yang ala kadarnya dan non-sense menjadi ikrar baru. new chapter release! review please...
1. Chapter 1

Kaito X Len [YAOI STORY]

Author POV

Hehehe…, fic pertama nih! Genrenya komedy and romance. Enjoy aja bacanya gak ada hal yang 'aneh-aneh' berhubung saya juga masih 13. Jujur ya, sebelum lama ini saya jadi fujoshi gara-gara "temen". Aduh OOT. Nah, jadi ini yaoi story-nya kaito dan len, alasan saya mengambil 2 tokoh gampang dan umum,

tokoh yang gampang dipakai terus terkenal

aku suka banget sama 2 tokoh ini untuk karakter cowok vocaloid, daripada gackpo yang menurut saya "rada" sinting…. Sori buat yang gackpo no otaku…

yah sekian deh, saya yakin anda malas membaca author POV nya. Langsung ke chapter pertama, judulnya "I Become YAOI!" Len side…. GO!

Zaito Kurozaki

I BECOME **YAOI**!

Halo! Len disini, saya _butler_ keluarga Vocaloid yang tercinta (hueek!) bukan aku aja yang menjadi pelayan disini, ada juga teman-teman baikku Gumi, Teto, dan Gackpo. Ada juga nona-nona besar seperti Miku, Luka, Meiko, dan ini aku menyiapkan makan malam. kubawa sebuah nampan berwarna cokelat yang berisi beef steak untuk Rin. Aku berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Ini makanannya" kataku dengan riang sambil meletakkan piring berisi beef steak tersebut.

meskipun pelayan dan nona besar, kami tetap makan dimeja yang sama, nona-nona besar itu nggak sombong dan jahat sama pelayannya.

"Itadakimasu!", tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal. dari tadi semua orang kecuali aku mengadakan rapat mendadak. Apapun yang kukatakan tidak digubris oleh mereka. aku mulai melakukan rencana kedua. yaitu,

"A…ano, mau tambah?" aku menyogohkan semangkuk nasi pada orang-orang itu, tapi tak ada yang menggubris.

Bahkan, seorang Meiko, Gackpo , dan Rin yang **rakus** pun tak mau menggerakkan diri dari rapat mendadak tersebut. Haduh, mungkin mereka mendiskusikan tentang acara mengunjungi negara sebrang, negara biru yang pemimpinnya merupakan anggota keluarga Vocaloid yang terpisah makanya kami mau menjemput dan berkunjung ke tempatnya tapi,…. Kok aku ditinggal! Tanpa sadar aku mengulangi adegan nomor 4. Hiks, lama-lama aku marah nih… seseorang tolong dong, bicara padaku!

"Len~~~!", suara lembut Miku yang menyejukkan memanggil namaku. Tiba-tiba, "Maaf!" suaranya keras sampai bergema di ruang makan,

"ke, kenapa minta maaf?". Mata yang berwarna aqua marine itu berkaca-kaca, "Miku, kamu nangis? Kenapa? Bilang aja!". Tanpa sadar, aku melihat sesuatu seperti evil smile dari wajahnya.

"Len, maaf **BUS** **PARIWISATA**(?)nya gak muat, buat kita ber-**delapan**! ".

"Bus macam apa itu?". Miku cuek dengan selaanku dan meneruskan bicara, "berhubung mansion ini juga butuh penjaga, sebagai _butler_ terbaik kita. Mau ya tetap dirumah?" !

"Berhubung mansion ini juga butuh penjaga, sebagai _butler_ terbaik kita. Mau ya tetap dirumah?"

aku terkejut, "tapi,tapi,tapi" Rin memicing kearahku. Ini agak OOT sih, tapi buat informasi aku suka Rin. Soalnya aku pernah baca di majalah katanya kalo mukanya mirip tuh** jodoh**! Yah, kembali ke topik. Miku menepuk pundakku dan berkata,

"jadi kami pergi malam ini". Sebelum aku membalas kata-kata Miku, dia dan yang lainnya ngeloyor pergi.

Aku sweatdrop di ruang makan, kupikir mending aku juga kekamar. Mau ngapain? Cuma merenung. …. Dan menulis puisi di diary.

Something I search not come, My love to you...

…. Haduh, biasanya aku bisa menulisnya sampai 3 baris (dikit amat!) memang akhir-akhir ini aku merasa Rin jauh, pingin kusuarakan,

"KAMU JAUUUUUUUUH~~~~!" teriakan super tinggi dan super keras kukeluarkan sampai Rin dan Miku menegurku dengan nada teriakan yang mereka latih untuk lagu "Cendrillon" dan "Adolescene".

"BERISIK~~~!". Sebelum teriakan memekikkan telinga itu muncul tangan-tangan ahliku siap untuk menutup telingaku. Untung sudah persiapan, soalnya aku **sering** teriak-teriak kalau malam. Sekedar menyeruakan isi hati. Aku kembali merenung. Beberapa menit kemudian,….

"LEN~~~!" suara flamboyan milik Gackpo yang masuk. Rupanya ada juga teman yang mau menghibur, tapi saat baru mau menyapa balik Gackpo, AKU SWEATDROP duluan. Gimana nggak? Dia dateng-dateng pake baju gak mbejaji ala ibu peri sambil berteriak keras, "AKU BAPAK PERI~~~!" gimana gak sweatdrop coba?

Gila aja! Emang aku Cinderella yang gak boleh pergi ke pesta dansa, tunggu … jangan-jangan author sialan itu mau buat cerita ini jadi plesetan Cinderella cowok yang menyukai sang pangeran, heh? EMOH! "DUAKK""BUAK""GUBRAK" (Bukan tontonan, dan tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Intinya Len dihajar oleh sang author.) OOT lagi deh, sorry deh, mbak author. Yak!, back to the topic! Gackpo membuat ledakan yang kalo di komik berupa asap dan ada suara "PON"nya. Jangan-jangan bener-bener jadi Cinderella? Mati aja nih… aku malah kaget ternyata perbuatan Gackpo barusan gak ngubah 1 milipun bajuku,

"KOK NGGAK UBAH?", dia tersenyum sok sambil berkata,

"itu akan memenangkan hatinya! Bye bye".

Maksud? Hatinya? Hati siapa? Jangan-jangan kalau aku ke sana aku bisa memenangkan hatinya Rin! Gackpo kamu baik [dalam arti tertentu]. Kalau gitu aku harus…..

-OOT Question-

Apa yang harus Len lakukan?

Mandi, alasan dia belum mandi sejak makan

Tidur soalnya udah malem

Membuntuti, biasa,…gara-gara Rin. Biar ceritanya bagus.

Menyiapkan gaun ama kereta kuda, soalnya menurut saya si author pinginnya cerita ini jadi cerita plesetan cinderella

Embuh ah, kuker!

Answer:

Semuanya logis dan bisa diterima. Dari jawaban anda bisa disimpulkan anda orang yang:

Jawaban a, anda orang yang higienis

Jawaban b, anda orang yang suka hidup sehat dan teratur / atau bisa juga males…(gomen)

Jawaban c, anda orang yang berpikir logis, karena ini sebuah karangan jadi bagusnya lanjutannya jawaban c

Jawaban d, mungkin anda gampang terbawa pikiran orang lain(gomen)

Jawaban e, anda orang yang gak mau repot

Back to the topic!

Kalau gitu aku harus….. mengikuti bus dengan cara…., OH, IYA! Ada itu!

Sebuah **alat canggih**, penemuan kedua milikku setelah software kokoro. **Gerobak roda empat**!( penjelasan author: sebenernya penemuan yang gak penting berupa **nampan** milik Len dan **4 roda** tambahan lalu, **1 pengait**. Sumpah, **gak ada bagus-bagusnya**!). untung busnya belum berangkat, tinggal **nyantol** sampai tujuan!

Sembari bus berjalan menuju kerajaan biru aku membaca puisi bikinanku.

"Oh mawar berwarna kuning~ bulanpun kuning~ semuanya kuning~ status baruku bunyinya gitu _", setelah membaca puisi yang ala kadarnya itu terdengar suara '**GUBRAK!**' dari dalam bus.

Aku jadi ingin menguping, nih. Terdengarlah suara tawa dari nona-nona besar yang lagi berdandan,

"untung ya! Len gak ikut!" aku shock mendengar kata-kata itu dari Rin yang kusukai. "Yah, soalnya setelah dansa ,kan ada silsilah keluarga Vocaloid yang akan diperlihatlan dan membuktikan bahwa kalian kembar!" tingkat shockku nambah jadi stadium 3 gara-gara kata-kata Miku. Waduh, gimana nih? Kita saudara, aku gak mau sama cewek lain dan lagipula siapa yang **suka padaku selain Rin**?

Kalau gitu mantep! **AKU JADI YAOI AJA**!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Today Poem:

"The moonlight shine with the evil laugh of someone who has became yaoi."

By : Len

"Megah, megah, megah, megah, megah", kata-kata yang ku ulangi begitu sampai di depan kerajaan. Aku turun dengan sikap dan gaya biasa gak ngendap-ngendap.

Anehnya, sejak aku datang tak ada yang kaget melihatku, misal Gumi yang tadi menyapaku dengan santai dan Meiko yang mengomentari puisi ala kadar dan terlalu sesuai kenyataan milikku. Di lantai dansa aku melihat pria berwarna biru (sebutan yang terlalu ala kadarnya) dia dikelilingi nona-nona besar kecuali Meiko dan Luka. Dia kayaknya terpaksa mengatakan hal yang nggak boleh dikatakan pada nona-nona besar itu. Aku harus menolongnya, sebagai butler juga seorang yaoi. Siapa tahu dia juga yaoi? Kan, ambil kesempatan!

Aku mengadahkan tangan untuk membantu sambil berkata,

"kalau aku berdansa denganmu? Aku Len Kagamine". Kaito menatap dengan wajah senang, perasaan terbebas dari cewek-cewek berisik, dan agak kaget (seperti berpikir kalau aku agak "gimana" gitu) Tak kusangka dia menjawab dengan malu-malu,

"o, ok!". Dansa pertamaku sebagai seorang YAOI, aku akan tetap mempertahankan cinta ini, padamu. Kaito.

Bersambung ke Chapter 2

Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito X Len [YAOI STORY]

Author POV

Hehehe…, chapter 2 nih! Genrenya komedy and romance. Enjoy aja bacanya gak ada hal yang 'aneh-aneh' berhubung saya juga masih 13. Nah, jadi ini yaoi story-nya kaito dan len chapter 2. Cerita ini terinspirasi lagu "Fuwa Fuwa Time" Keion! Jadi kalau terkesan mirip di beberapa bagian jangan marah ya! *PEACE* nggak 100% plagiat kok! Aku Cuma ambil kata-kata dari lirik aja! *PEACE*

yah sekian deh, saya yakin anda malas membaca author POV nya. Langsung ke chapter kedua, judulnya "How I Feel After I Meet Him" Len and Kaito side…. GO!

Zaito Kurozaki

How I **Feel** After I Meet **Him**

Len's POV

Setelah berdansa bersama Kaito, aku benar-benar **YAOI ADDICTED**. Tapi yang lebih penting sekarang AKU **DIMUSUHI**!. Oleh kedua **anjing** setia milik Kaito, Rin dan Miku. Evil stare milik mereka membuatku harus cepat-cepat mengantarkan latte ini ke meja mereka. 'GROMYANG!'. Comen buat author yang sepertinya kehabisan kata-kata, "masa' suara nampan jatuh dan 2 cangkir pecah gara-gara nabrak Kaito suaranya 'GROMYANG' si author gak punya sense ya?". "DUAKK""BUAK""GUBRAK"[ Bukan tontonan, dan tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Intinya Len dihajar oleh sang author.] OOT lagi deh, sorry deh, mbak author.

Yak!, back to the topic!.

"Maaf tadi aku melamun, kubereskan dulu…" kataku sambil memungut salah satu pecahan kaca. "JANGAAN~~!". Tak kusangka teriakan awal di lagu "Love Is War" yang Kaito pernah nyanyikan keluar. Dia menatapku dan memberikan ceramah panjang, berisi, **gak padat** nan **kurang** bermutu.

"Jadi kalau pecahan kaca menusuk permukaan kulit dan melukainya nanti keping darah bakal berubah gara-gara protrombin lalu, BLA BLA BLABLAA …" setelah 2 jam kemudian baru dia berkata,

"**intinya **pecahan kayak gitu lebih baik dibersihkan pakai **vacuum cleaner**(?) atau **traktor**(?)". Bayangkan, 2 jam kuhabiskan hanya untuk kata-kata gak bermutu, tapi itulah Kaito dia concern tapi, **rada' rada'**.

"Udah, gak apa" aku kembali memungut keping demi keping pecahan. Kaito menatapku dengan tatapan gak jelas. Antara cemas, kesal dan lain-lain.

"OK!OK!", aku memperlihatkan tanganku yang gak terluka ,tapi tiba-tiba darah langsung berpancuran keluar dari tanganku.

"Daijoubu? Len!" tiba-tiba tanganku digenggam erat oleh Kaito. Jujur aku pingin protes karena tiba-tiba Kaito ngomong pake basa jepang ama si author, tapi berhubung sang author membawa sebuah palu, yah….OK, back to the topic!

Saat melihat kearah Miku, tak kusangka **kedua kucirnya naik** melawan gravitasi bumi dan evil stare keluar dari matanya sambil berkata, "KAITO!". Aku tak menghiraukan Miku karena wajahku blushing otomatis. Doki Doki Doki Doki, jantungku berdebar saat dia dengan sigap membalut tanganku dengan perban. Muka blushingpun nggak bisa kusembunyikan lagi. Aku bingung mau ngapain, manatap wajahnya? Jangan nanti **melting**! Ah, kututup saja mataku.

"Len, sakitkah?"

"Udah nggak kok"

"Kubalut ya!"

"I, iya". Waduh, debarannya makin keras. Kayaknya ada speaker nyangkut didekat jantungku! Wah, apaan tuh? Nggak logis, nih!

"Selesai", kubuka mataku untuk melihat hasil karya Kaito.

Perbannya ok tapi, Kaito menempelkan lagi beberapa plester diatas perbannya yang tentu nggak berguna.

"Terima kasih, Ka…, Kai,…"kata-kataku terpotong, kok bilang namanya aja sulit. Baru mau mencoba menyelesaikan 1 kalimat yang menyulitkan itu, tiba-tiba 2 **anjing** setia itu datang.

"KAITOOOOO!~~~" cara mereka yang bisa mengatakan nama "Kaito" dengan tanpa beban membuatku iri dan tersadar ….bahwa,…..Kaito **nggak mungkin** YAOI…. Lebih baik aku keluar dan ….

-OOT Question-

Apa yang akan Len lakukan setelah keluar ruangan?

Memeluk kelinci kesayangan

Ngambil traktor buat bersihin pecahan cangkir

Nulis puisi gak jelas yang ala kadarnya

Embuh ah, kuker!

Answer:

Semuanya logis dan bisa diterima. Dari jawaban anda bisa disimpulkan anda orang yang:

Jawaban a, anda orang yang berpikir logis, karena ini sebuah karangan jadi bagusnya lanjutannya jawaban a tapi, pikiran anda feminim juga….

Jawaban b, anda orang menuruti nasehat / saran orang lain

Jawaban c, anda orang yang teguh pendirian bahwa **satu-satunya** hobi Len di fic ini adalah nulis puisi **gak jelas** dan **ala kadarnya**

Jawaban d, pastinya, anda orang yang gak mau repot

Back to the topic!

Aku meringkuk di pojokan kamar sambil memeluk boneka kelinci kesayanganku yang kusebut "Usa-chan".

"Usa-chaan, toloong!", aku teriak seperti anak cewek. Kalau kuingat sejak sampai disini kadar ke-YAOI-an ku **naik** 20% gara-gara keseringan lihat senyuman Kaito, bukan blushing atau kegirangan lagi. Aku langsung **OVER HEAT, salah tingkah** dan **melting** ditempat. Memang setelah kupikir Kaito nggak mungkin YAOI kayak aku. Sejak awal aku juga selalu seenaknya, misal mengikuti alias **nyantol** di bus, menyatakan jadi YAOI, dan mengajak Kaito dansa. Ah~Tuhan tolong, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membunuh jarak diantara kita? Jika aku memeluk Usa-chan kesayangan dengan erat, apakah semua akan baik-baik saja? Ketika aku sedang merenung memakai reff "fuwa-fuwa time" suara pintu terbuka menggangguku dan mengeluarkan hawa nggak enak. Bukannya peran kayak gini buat cewek tokoh utama di komik shoujo yang bakal ditindas gitu?

"Halo" suara ini… Aku mau melihat wajah orang yang baru saja membuka pintu, ternyata benar!. "Rin?"

"Rin?".

"Bukan" dia langsung menyanggahku, padahal dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki mirip Rin(dan tentunya juga mirip aku). Dia menunduk lalu memperkenalkan diri,

"Aku Rin Otsugata*(*tiruan*), aku dibuat oleh Rin untuk…"

"Membunuhku?"

"Bukan, cuma mengantarmu pulang"

"Tapi, aku nggak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini! Aku suka seseorang di sini!, …**Ugh**!" Si Otsugata memukul perutku dan mengeluarkan tali dari punggungnya. Diapun berkata seperti dialog di "Servant of Evil", "ini perintah!". Darah ilmuwanku rupanya juga mengalir di dalam tubuh Rin, tapi tak kusangka dia menciptakan robot tiruan yang **gak mutu** (**mending** mana coba? **Gerobak** roda empat? Atau **robot tiruan** **keren**?). Dia terbang melewati taman. Dibawah ada Kaito dan Rin, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati,

"apa dia akan memikirkanku?"

"apa dia akan melihatku?"

"Kaito ,…..**APA KAMU JUGA YAOI**?" (penjelasan Author :sebenarnya ini salah satu puisi Len yang **SANGAT** ala kadarnya{belum ditulis di diary tapi baru kepikiran oleh Len})

Kaito's POV

Aku sedang berjalan di taman sendirian tapi aku diikuti oleh **makhluk aneh**(Rin). Aku acuh dan tak menghiraukan apapun yang dikatakan oleh **makhluk itu**(Rin). Sebab aku masih **memikirkan** Len, dia yang mengajakku dansa kemarin….preview

"Kaito-sama!" 2 cewek berisik yang membuatku terpojok. Sebenarnya aku,… ,jujur….**aku ini YAOI**! Terpaksa, aku harus menolak mereka dan berkata jujur. Walau aku juga malu, tapi lebih baik jujur! Jujur adalah nomor 1. Sebelum kalimat pengakuan terlarang yang bakal membuat mereka ill feel dan menurunkan rating ke**populeran**ku, Len menyelamatkanku dari kerumunan cewek. **Aku jatuh cinta pandangan pertama**. Sejak itu, setiap aku melihatnya hatiku seperti berkata "**suki suki**". Kalau menyebut namanya perasaanku lembut dan nyaman seperti sebuah **marshmallow**. Len, aku,….aku **menyukaimu**!

Now

Saat mengadah ke langit ada robot? Robot?

"apa itu?". Aku mencoba memancing Rin yang agak ember, agar menyebarkan semua rencananya. Gampang banget, diapun keceplosan.

"Ah, itu **cuma** robotku untuk mengantar Len pulang". Langsung saja kupojokkan Rin agar memanggil kembali robotnya. Tapi dia malah berlagak dan berkata,

"aku nggak punya **remote control**nya!". Aku mulai tersulut karena,….

**Len milikku**(?) harus pergi?

Len's POV

"Ot~su~ga~ta~~!", aku mencoba mengganggu konsentrasinya dengan suara super tinggi, tapi nggak berguna. Dia cuma menjawab,

"apa?". Akupun mencoba untuk merayunya,

"kayaknya aku benar-benar yaoi, turunkan aku dong! Aku benar-benar menyukai Kaito!". Dia hanya menjawab dengan nada datar,

"ini perintah". Cih, dasar nggak punya hati! Akh! Aku langsung tersadar, Otsugata itu robot! (jelas robot kok baru sadar?). Pasti Rin belum memasukkan software kokoro milikku! Kalau begini gampang! Tinggal install!

Cara menginstall software kokoro ala Len:

Temukan colokan flashdisk, biasanya terdapat di kaki kanan.

Masukkan flaskdisk anda.

Tekan tombol install yang ada di telapak kaki, bila mulai menginstall lagu "KOKORO" mulai berdendang.

Tinggal tunggu dalam hitungan 3 !, ….2 !, ….1!

"Maaf ya, kamu menyukai seseorang disana ya? Kalau gitu kita balik". Sinar matanya berubah. Tapi karena softwarenya kelewat **canggih **untuk ukuran robot seperti Otsugata, kontrol mesinnya pun turun drastis. Kami terbang kearah Rin dan Kaito yang ada dibawah.

'DUARRRRRRRR!' kami jatuh tapi, karena dia yang jatuh duluan akupun tak terluka. "Berjuanglah demi orang yang kau suka, berjuanglah demi 'orang itu', Len teri….ma kasih" katanya seperti adegan terakhir PV-nya KOKORO. Lalu bunyi semacam bom waktu seperti, "pip pip pip pip" berbunyi. "BOOOOM" ledakan yang disebabkan oleh kerusakan mesin total dan akibat tubrukan keras, membuat Otsugata hancur berantakan. Kaito, Rin, dan aku segera lari dari sana. Aku sedih melihat ledakan tersebut, bukan karena Otsugata tapi, karena flashdisk kesayanganku hancur. Terlintas dipikanku hanya puisi yang isinya,

"Otsugata sialan. Gara-gara kamu flashdisk-ku hancur. **HUWAAAA**!"

Kaito's POV

Aku agak terguncang mendengar robot tiruan Rin berkata, "**Berjuanglah demi orang yang kau suka, berjuanglah demi 'orang itu', Len teri….ma kasih**". 'Orang itu'? Len menyukai siapa? Aku terus manatapnya dengan pandangan cemas, aku cemas kalau dia ternyata nggak yaoi. Diapun melihat kearahku dan membersihkan noda latte yang tadi ia tumpahkan ke bajuku.

"Maaf, aku baru membersihkannya" katanya. Begitu ia selesai membersihkan iapun berkata,

"kalau begitu aku permisi". Wajahku sepertinya sedikit memerah, aku melirik kearah Rin. Aku juga malu kalau dia melihat wajahku yang blushing, ternyata dia marah saat Len mengelap bajuku sambil berkata,

"Len~~!".

Ini kesempatan! Aku mau ke kamar selagi ia sedang marah dan lupa dengan keadaan sekitar. Aku berlari ke kamarku dan mengunci pintu. Perasaanku campur aduk. Aku menghela napas dan…..

-OOT Question-

Apa yang akan Kaito lakukan setelah masuk ruangan?

Memeluk beruang kesayangan

Ganti baju

Nulis puisi gak jelas yang ala kadarnya

Embuh ah, kuker!

Answer:

Semuanya logis dan bisa diterima. Dari jawaban anda bisa disimpulkan anda orang yang:

Jawaban a, anda orang yang berpikir logis, karena ini sebuah karangan jadi bagusnya lanjutannya jawaban a tapi, pikiran anda feminim juga….

Jawaban b, anda orang higienis, tapi bisa juga agak mesum….(gomen)

Jawaban c, anda orang yang mengira bahwa mereka berdua punya hobi yang sama.

Jawaban d, pastinya, anda orang yang gak mau repot

Back to the topic!

Aku mengambil syal untuk menghangatkan leherku, kuambil kuma-chan dan memeluknya. Kupikir dalam hati, "kenapa? Kenapa?".

Dadaku mulai sesak dan seperti ada **sesuatu** yang **mengganjal** di tenggorokanku. Tak lama kemudian aku **batuk** karena **tersedak**. Akupun **mengambil** obat batuk dan segelas air, nggak kuminum. **Cuma kuletakkan diatas meja dan kuratapi**. Setelah **10 menit**, aku memutuskan untuk meminum segelas air. Ah, iya, Len….**nggak mungkin** yaoi kayak aku. Buktinya dia punya 'orang itu'. Ah~ kami-sama, mengapa aku susah untuk mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi yang kuinginkan setiap malam. Aku ingin bisa dekat denganmu walaupun hanya dimimpiku saja. Kalau aku memeluk lebih erat kuma-chanku, apa malam ini aku bisa tidur nyenyak?

Aku melihat keluar, dari jendela terlihat….salju?

Len's POV

Diatas tempat tidur aku meringkuk dan menulis puisi. Hah, aku tetap tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kaito.

Kutengok kearah jendela, itu….salju?

Aku keluar ruangan dan memikirkan Kaito, "Apa dia juga melihat ini?" Ah! Aku harus melupakannya! Toh, sejak awal dia nggak mungkin yaoi. Tapi, kalau saja aku punya keberanian untuk bicara.

Kaito's POV

Entah kenapa aku ingin melihat salju. Akupun mulai berpikir, "Apa Len akan kesini?" Ah! Dia punya orang yang disukainya! Tapi, jika saja aku mau dan berani untuk berkata lebih jujur.

" **Apa adakah yang akan berubah?"**

**Kaito and Len's POV**

Kami saling bertemu, bertatapan dan memikirkan satu sama lain. Hal yang kami pikirkanpun sama. Wajah blushing bagai ikan arwana super red muncul seketika. Aku ingin membunuh jarak yang ada diantara kami. Maka dari itu aku harus punya keberanian untuk bicara, dan mau berkata lebih jujur. Tapi, kami terus bertanya,

"jika itu kulakukan apa adakah yang akan berubah?"

By: Len & Kaito

Len's POV

Tapi, aku tahu itu adalah hal yang paling sulit, untuk berani berkata jujur dan apa adanya. Tapi aku akan mencoba dan mengambil semua resiko.

"Kaito, aku,… ada yang ingin kukatakan!"

Kaito's POV

Walau debaran jantung dan wajah memerahku sudah maksimal, aku akan etap mencoba menerimamu dan mencoba untuk tetap berada disisimu. "I,..iya Len?"

Len's POV

Bahwa sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku sebenarnya menyukaimu! "Anu, Kaito, aku….aku…." akan kukatakan walaupun aku gugup. "AKU…".

"**AH!"**

"Ah?"

"Ah~! Sudah waktunya tidur! TIDUR! TIDUR !TIDUR!KAITO TIDUR!" Kaito diberi **Super Powerful Kick** dari Miku. Aku yang khawatir berteriak,

"KAITOOOO!~" sementara kelima indraku sibuk dengan Kaito dari belakang Rin dan Roadrollernya mengejarku, dia berkata dengan nada datar nan sinis,

"**ya, tidur!"**. Bulu kudukku berdiri sampai rasanya mau menangis. Malam itu menjadi malam pembantaian bagiku dan Kaito.

Today Poem:

"That night, somebody scream when he painted the winter snow with his blood."

~ESOKNYA~

Gumi's POV

Halo, aku Gumi sedang menyapu salju yang kemarin malam turun. Aku menyapu sambil menyanyikan lagu "**Last Night, Good Night**" yang kayaknya terlalu ironi sama kejadian aslinya. Lho? Ada Len! OOT sih, tapi aku suka sama Len! Lho? Len terkapar! Dia …. Sapuku jatuh melihat Kaito-sama dan Len **terkapar** berdua. Pikiran pertama yang terlintas, **Len yaoi**! Langsung teriakanku yang membuat seisi hutan ramai muncul,

"Tidak!~~~"

Bersambung ke Chapter 3

Review please…


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito X Len [YAOI STORY]

Open Note

Sori baru update sekarang, gomen! Soalnya kemarin UAS jadi, ….begitulah gak boleh buka internet, hehehe…gomen lagi! Ya udah to the point aja! Pembukaannya saya ganti jadi dialog nih! Biar gak bosen, hehehe!

YAOI Café Maido (YAOI LEN X KAITO STORY plus)

Kaito : Itterashai!(malu-malu)

Author : Kaito! nggak boleh malu-malu! Sana! temani meja nomor 2

Kaito : I, iya!

Kaito : WAKS!(kaget gara-gara lihat orang yang ada di meja nomor 2)

Kaito : LEN!

Len : KAITO!

Len & Kaito : KENAPA ADA DISINI?(kaget sampe teriak teriak)

Author : BERISIK!(marah gara-gara teriakan bagai guntur dari Kaito dan Len)

Bersambung di end note

Hehehe, ya udah deh! Langsung aja ya?

Judulnya "After That Night, Horrible!" Gumi Side…GO!

Zaito Kurozaki

* * *

**After** That Night, **Horrible**!

Gumi's POV

Minna! Gumi is here! Ya, namaku Gumi. Itu nama panggilanku. Saat ini jam 5 pagi. Tugasku pagi ini **hanya** menyapu seluruh halaman kerajaan biru yang luasnya sekitar **beberapa** km persegi. Kemarin malam aku mendengar lagu fuwa-fuwa time yang bagian interludenya terdengar suara **teriakan**, **mesin roadroller**, dan **suara pukulan dan tendangan**. Dan malam itu juga, Len tidak ada di kamarnya. Huh, aku jadi nggak punya teman ngobrol kemarin malam. Padahal, kalau ngobrol berdua di kamarnya malam-malam kan bisa sekalian **pdkt**! Cih! Sudahlah aku harus bekerja. Dari kejauhan terlihat tubuh Len yang terkapar di tanah. Aduh! Cowok yang kusukai itu memang punya hobi yang **agak** aneh! Aku menghampirinya.

"Prak" sapuku jatuh. Tapi, saat aku mau membangunkannya, ternyata dia terkapar bersama Kaito. Pikiranku yang pendek menyebabkan satu-satunya hal yang terlintas dipikiranku hanyalah "**DIA YAOI**!" Ayolah, pikirkan hal lain!

"TIDAK!" suaraku teriakanku langsung membuat seisi hutan ramai. Dan tentunya membuat Len bangun.

"…, Gumi" Gya! Len bangun! **Keren banget**!(?) dia langsung membangunkan Kaito setelah melihat Kaito. Dia bahkan tak menyapaku seperti biasa. Aku mulai berpikir pikiran pendekku itu ada benarnya. Memang sih, setelah sampai disini mereka makin dekat, menyebalkan! Dia mengangkat Kaito yang belum juga bangun. Aku mengikutinya. Kalau dibawa ke kamarnya Kaito, nanti bisa-bisa Len **menciumnya** diam-diam! Apalagi Kaito yang sedang pingsan seperti itu pas buat curi kesempatan(**emangnya kamu**?-_-,)

"Ano, Gumi, kau ada kerjaan, kan?" kata Len untuk mengusirku.

"Nggak! Udah selesai!" jawabku spontan.

"Oh, Ya udah! Habis membawa Kaito ke kamarnya lalu, aku akan…"

"**MENCIUMNYA**? **LEN, JANGAN**!" Waduh, aku keceplosan! Len melihatku dengan pandangan yang aneh bin ajaib.

"Eh? What The H***? Emang aku apaan?" katanya heran + kaget + jijik dan lain-lain.

"Nggak, bukan itu! Akh, aku belum mandi pagi! Duluan, ya!" aku langsung lari terberit-berit, eh maksudku terbirit-birit. Aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Yah, memang aku belum mandi, kok! Sambil menggosok badanku, aku memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk mengetahui kebenaran Len. Oh iya! Dari jendela di kamar mandi, kan bisa melihat kamarnya Kaito! Aku mengintip kamarnya dari jendela. Ternyata benar! Len mau menciumnya. Oh! Tunggu! dia tidak jadi menciumnya! Oh, jadi poninya menghalangi, dia merapikan poninya. Sekitar 3 senti lagi, LEN!

**"Hachi!" dia bersin**. Dia bodoh, ya? Bersin disaat seperti ini, Gosh! Aku gak tau harus senang atau sedih(sedih gara-gara tahu kalo Len rada' goblok)... Kaito tak bangun mendengar suara bersin yang **terdengar sampai kamar mandi**. Tiba-tiba,

"CHU!"

Dia benar-benar menciumnya. Akh! Benar-benar** dicium**! Dia benar-benar **YAOI ADDICTED**!

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Shockku pangkat 100. Apalagi si Kaito yang barusan dicium itu cuma **pura-pura tidur**! Dia **evil smile**! Rupanya dia udah bangun waktu mendengar bersinnya Len…SIALAN! Aku punya beberapa pilihan…

Rencana 1. Nyuri puisinya Len(**Waduh, ngapain! Nggak ada gunanya kali**!)

Rencana 2. Nyium balik Len(**Akh! Kami belum sampai tahap itu! Baru pdkt!**)

Rencana 3. Nyium Kaito(**Buat apa?**)

Rencana 4. Pasrah kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa(**…, kelamaan**)

Rencana 5. Nyuri diarynya Len(**OK, this is it! Ini dia**!)

Aku segera mandi dan ke kamarnya Len untuk menyusup. Kalau tak salah kamarnya disekitar sini. Seingatku pintunya berwarna merah(gak salah tuh? bukannya itu warnanya Meiko?).Tak kusangka Len ada di belakangku. Dia malu + kaget + shock. Dia berteriak kencang.

"Gumi, ngapain kau disini! Dan **pakai baju**! **Jangan cuma pakai handuk dan berkeliaran**!" Oh, iya! Aku **cuma pakai** handuk.

"hehehe, maaf ya! Ya, sudah deh! Aku pergi ya!" aku langsung pergi dan membawa diary yang aku temukan. Len juga keluar karena, dipanggil oleh Rin.

Kau naif Len! Aku sudah membawa buku diary-mu! Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya melihat!

"27 Maret, beratku naik 8 kg. Huh, apakah dia menyadarinya? Huwaa, kalau dia sadar? Maluuuuu~!"

Hegh, dia menulis hal kecewekan seperti ini! Dia pasti YAOI! Tapi, aku juga punya cara!

Beberapa jam kemudian…

TARAAA! Aku juga ilmuwan **hebat**! Ciptaan ketigaku "**YAOIMETER**" bisa mengukur **kadar ke-yaoi-an** seseorang hanya dengan menyentuhkan alat ini ke tubuh objek! …, tinggal disentuhkan!

"Len~!" aku memanggil Len ke kamarku. Dia datang! Len!

"ada apa, Gumi?" aku langsung menyentuhkan yaoimeter ke **leher**nya(kalo digambarkan mungkin kayak **orang yang lagi disandera pake pisau**). Jarumnya **mengarah ke kanan** dengan cepat. Kadarnya 50%. Masih ada kemungkinan dia kembali normal! Hehehehe! Len takut, dia kira lehernya bakal dipotong olehku. Yah, memang ujungnya mirip pisau…hehehe(?).

Aku menyuruhnya kembali ke kamar. Dan berkata,

"besok kita bicara berdua! Len!". Dia menjawab dengan riang,

"OK!"

Dia pergi menjauh dariku. Hatiku terus bertanya,

"Kenapa Len! Kenapa harus? Kenapa kamu jadi YAOI!"

Bersambung ke Chapter 4

Review please…

* * *

End Note

Maaf fict kali ini abal banget, pendek, dan nggak kocak & nggak banyak lelucon, lalu OOT question nggak kukeluarkan. Gomen, ya! Hehehe…soalnya fict kali ini Gumi Side, aku agak bingung mau kasih lelucon apa... Tapi, di chapter selanjutnya kujamin nggak terlalu serius… tunggu updete-annya ya!

Nah, ini lanjutan cerita YAOI Café nya

Kaito : ma, maaf!(langsung duduk disebelah Len)

Kaito : Len, sebenarnya aku disuruh author(?) untuk kerja disini! Nah, kamu mo pesan apa?

Len : pesan? …hm, ini namanya lucu! Pesan 1 "Fu~Fu~ Banana split"(senyum ramah)

Kaito :jadi 1 "Fu~Fu~ Banana split"!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaito :Apa! "Fu~Fu~ Banana split"?(shock)

Len : ?

Kaito : sebenarnya ….ah, sudahlah!

BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN…

Kaito : ini pesanan anda!(membawa segelas banana spit)

Len : wah! Kelihatannya enak!(mau mengambil segelas banana spit yang dibawa Kaito)

Kaito : …(tidak membiarkan Len mangambil gelasnya)

Len :!(marah, kesal dan bingung) KAITO! BERIKAN PADAKU! Aku mau makan nih!

Kaito : iya! Tunggu dong! Kau mau kusuapi atau tidak, sih?(marah + malu)

Len : DISUAPI?(blushing mendadak + kaget + shock)

Bersambung di open note chapter 4

* * *

hontou ni arigato.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaito X Len [YAOI STORY]

Open Note

Minna! Zaito-kun come back! Sori kalau updatenya lama, UAN…tapi, sudahlah itu sudah beberapa hari yang lalu! tinggal tunggu hasil, doain ya!*ngarep*.. Tapi, Vocaloid tetep punya YAMAHA, cih! Coba aku yang punya nanti Len kubuat lebih shota(dengan cara membuat rambutnya dikucir 2 kayak Miku!) aduh jayus! Setuju nggak, Len?*Tendang*!*sampar*!*pukul*

Pembukaannya saya ganti jadi dialog nih! Biar gak bosen, hehehe!

YAOI Café Maido (YAOI LEN X KAITO STORY plus)

Kaito : tentu! Kamu yang pesan, kan!(malu-malu)

Len : !(*blush*)

Kaito : suapan pertama! Fuh~! Yak, bilang "Am"!(malu berat sampai blushing)

Len : Am!*haup*(blush-blush)

Kaito : Nah, ini suapan kedua! LOH LEN KAMU KEMANA?

Len : KAITO! dibawah… aku mel…melt…melti…(LEN MELTING!)

Kaito : ! LEN!

Sementara Kaito dan Len panik, sang Author muncul dan,,,

Author : SUDAH KUBILANG KALIAN BERISIK!

Gara-gara berisik, Kaito nggak dikasih gaji selama sebulan dan Len harus didinginkan dikulkas selama 24 jam. Kasihan, cinta terlarang sih…

Tamat aja deh!

Hehehe, ya udah deh! Oh iya, maaf kalo aku ngambil beberapa kecerobohan dari "Hai, Miiko!". Sekali lagi Gomen! Langsung aja ya?

Judulnya "If You're 50% YAOI, TRY TO BE NORMAL!" Len & Kaito Side…GO!

Zaito Kurozaki

If You're **50% YAOI**, **TRY TO BE NORMAL**!

**Len's POV**

Ohayou, minna-san! Udah tau belum? Kemarin aku **mencium** Kaito! HUWAAA, malu banget! Habis, si Gumi udah **mancing** aku duluan! Sesuai omongannya kejadian, deh! Hehehe, tulis di diary, ah!~ sebelum aku mencari diaryku yang **kadang hilang entah kemana**, aku membuka jendela untuk menyegarkan suasana.

Sinar mentari pagi menyambut hari yang cerah. Cerah bagi dunia, tidak bagiku! Diaryku, diaryku, diaryku…TIDAK ADA! Aku **baru mau** mengambil napas panjang untuk berteriak kata "TIDAK!" sesuai skrip. Tapi, tiba-tiba Gumi nyelonong masuk.

"Ada apa Len? Kok, kamu **teriak-teriak**?" katanya. Padahal di skenario sudah ditulis adegan itu harusnya muncul sehabis aku berteriak kata "TIDAK!". Akupun memarahinya.

"Gumi **bodoh**! Itu adegan sesudah aku berteriak, **bodoh**! Kau memang **bodoh**!" kataku. Tapi, tiba-tiba sang Author menerobos masuk ke **tempat shooting** dan marah-marah,

"Kalian berdua **bodoh**! Ini **LIVE**, **siaran langsung**! Kalian sudah baca skrip belum, sih? Dasar **bodoh**! Sekali lagi kubilang, ini langsung disiarkan on time, **bodoh**! Nggak ada waktu buat memotong adegan yang salah, **bodoh**! Kalian memang **bodoh**!" Aku takut, soalnya kalau sang Author marah biasanya bakal ngeluarin **bazooka raksasa **gitu…(atau **senjata tajam** lainnya) comen: emangnya preman? Jadi kalau dia sudah begitu, aku selalu menurut pada kata-kata(**bilang aja kamu takut!**).

"Iya, maaf! Aku memang **bodoh**!" kataku. Kulirik Gumi yang terdiam shock, wajar saja sih, karena dia baru pertama kali **berantem** sama Author. Tapi tak kusangka dia membalas kata-katanya,

"Sekarang siapa yang merusak adegan? Author **bodoh**! Lalu, soal skrip aku juga udah baca, **bodoh**! Memangnya aku ini **aktris kacangan**? Hah! Dasar **bodoh**!" Gumi membuat simfoni amarah yang memakai kata-kata bodoh ini bertambah parah. Dia membuat amarah sang Author naik 190%. Author mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Kuharap itu bukan **sebuah bazooka**(note: **mana ada bazooka yang muat didalem saku!**)

Aku menutup mataku berharap dia tak mengeluarkan **bazooka**(note: sekali lagi, **mana ada bazooka yang muat didalem saku!**)

Sudah beberapa menit sejak aku menutup mata. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Itu…

"**Pensil**?" kataku heran. Si Author langsung evil laugh dan berkata,

"**Pensil**? Ya, ini memang pensil! **Hanya sebuah pensil**! Hahaha!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Siiing-**

**Sunyi senyap**.

Beberapa detik kemudian Gumi,…

"kau **bodoh,** ya? Sebuah pensil tak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" Gumipun langsung ngelunjak dan menantang sang Author.

"Huh! Kau akan makan kata-katamu sendiri, Gumi!" tak kusangka itu senjata andalan si Author. **A sharp pencil**, pensil yang **diraut** dengan **timing dan tenaga** yang pas membuat sharp pencil ini **selalu tepat sasaran** dan **ketajamannya bagaikan tombak**, bahkan **menurut** **rumor** bisa **menembus daging manusia(?)**(advertisment: bisa didapatkan di toko buku terdekat{?}). Waduh, Author **bo**,…EHM! **Yang satu itu** mau membuat ¼ Fict ini jadi adegan pertarungan. Dasar…harus kupisahkan!

"HUOOOO!" teriakku sembari melompat ke tengah arena pertarungan mereka. Kalau di komik-komik shonen kan, dipisahkan dengan **jantan** tapi, aku ini **BEDA**!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku **simpuh-simpuh** di depan Author dan Gumi dan berteriak sambil **NANGIS-NANGIS**(Sumpah! Nggak jantan banget! Kamu cowok bukan, sih?),

"Aku mohon dengan sangat! Jangan buat ¼ bagian dari fict yang berarti bagiku ini buat adegan pertarungan kalian! Saya mohon!" mereka diam dan kembali ke tempat-**Mu**, eh! Maksudku ke tempat mereka masing-masing! Dari jauh Author berkata,

"Len, **obat tetes mata**nya kurang banyak…" APAAA! Dia tahu kalau aku menggunakan **obat tetes mata untuk akting tadi**! Gumipun menambahkan,

"Dasar, aku kasih saran, ya! **Jangan pakai merek XX**, itu terlalu encer dan mudah ketahuan kalau itu adalah **obat tetes mata**!" Bahkan, Gumi…! Akh, OOT…

back to the topic!

"**TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~~~!**" teriakku. Tak lama setelah itu, Gumi menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Ada apa Len? Kok, kamu teriak-teriak?" katanya panik.

Bgm : "DOKI DOKI DOKI"

Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang melihatnya yang kayaknya baru selesai mandi. Rambut yang basah dan wangi yang samar-samar dari tubuhnya membuatku deg-degan. Iya! Aku tahu, kalau aku belum 100% Yaoi…mungkin masih 50%-an. Aku **blushing **dengan cepat dan sekilas melihat **evil smile**-nya Gumi yang kayaknya berhasil menjalankan rencananya. Diapun berusaha memojokkanku.

"Ada apa, Len? Bilang saja padaku! Aku pasti akan membantumu!" katanya berusaha menyudutkanku. Aku **bergagap ria** menanggapinya, **semua alphabet** kulontarkan padanya. Wajar saja aku begitu, **dia seperti mau memeluk dan menciumku tahu**! Sebagai **cewe…**, eh! Maksudku **cowok** akupun agak malu, tahu! Akupun membentaknya bermaksud untuk menjauhkannya dariku.

"Kau tak perlu tahu!" kataku. Dia kaget dan seperti mau menangis matanya berkaca-kaca, air matanyapun menetas. Hatiku tersentuh, akupun merasa bersalah karena telah membentaknya(**sebenarnya aku melakukannya karena sharp pencil Author mengacung kearah kepalaku, tatuuut!**). Sekilas aku melihat **obat tetes mata merek ABCDE** yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya, rupanya dia pakai merek yang itu, toh!

Ah! OOT! Back to the topic!

"sebenarnya…., ah….diaryku hilang" kataku lirih. Akupun menambahkan,

"Oh iya! **Jangan kasih tahu yang lain**! Aku nggak mau merepotkan!". Gumipun menjawab,

"**OK! Tenang saja**! **Aku nggak bakal bilang**! Kita kumpul 30 menit lagi disini! Tunggu disitu, Len! Aku mau **cari bantuan(dia bodoh, ya? Udah dikasih tahu jangan kasih tahu yang lain, masih aja cari bantuan…)**!" diapun pergi keluar kamarku. Akh! Tadi dia bilang apa? "AKU MAU CARI BANTUAN…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudahlah, sekarang yang penting diary! Aku mencoba mencari di dalam kamar. Diatas tempat tidur, hmm nggak ada! Diatas meja, hmm nggak ada juga! dan saat aku melihat tempat yang satu itu….ternyata!

-OOT Question-

Ternyata ada dimana?

Pasti ada diatas meja

Diatas tempat tidur

Karena di open note ditulis ada cerita potongan Miiko, jadi pasti di tong sampah!

Embuh, mungkin sejak awal dia nggak punya diary

Paling dah di **loak**…

Answer:

Semuanya logis dan bisa diterima. Dari jawaban anda bisa disimpulkan anda orang yang:

Jawaban a, anda orang yang agak ngotot, udah dikasih tau kalo nggak ada diatas meja, masih ngotot aja!

Jawaban b, anda orang yang agak ngotot, udah dikasih tau kalo nggak ada diatas tempat tidur, masih ngotot aja!

Jawaban c, anda orang yang berpikir logis, karena ini sebuah karangan jadi bagusnya lanjutannya jawaban c dan anda orangnya teliti

Jawaban d, kok? Kan di chapter 1 udah di ceritain kalo Len punya diary!

Jawaban e, **…., tahu dari mana?**

Back to the topic!

Di…dalem **tong sampah**! Waduh, kok aku sama cerobohnya kayak miiko! Kuambil diaryku dan kutaruh diatas meja. Tak lama kemudian Gumi membawa Gackpo, Luka, dan Meiko. Padahal sudah kubilang jangan bilang siapa-siapa…

"Luka, Meiko, Gackpo? Ngapain kemari?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku dan Gackpo nganggur jadi kami kesini nyari kerjaan!" jawab Luka santai. Wah! Ada pengangguran terselubung, nih! Pikirku. Tak lama kemudian, Meiko juga menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Soalnya aku juga kecurian diary!" katanya. Terus, ngapain dia bantuin nyari diaryku?

Tanpa disuruh, mereka langsung menggeledah seluruh kamarku. sembari bertanya,

"Kemarin kamu taruh mana?" Luka bertanya padaku panik.

"Paling dah **diloak** sama Len" Meikopun menjawabnya asal.

"Kalo gitu, kita cari di **pasar loak**!" Gackpo malah memberi ide gak mutu.

"**Emang ada pasar loak disini**?" tanya Gumi.

"**ENGGAK**!" jawab Luka, Meiko, dan Gackpo kompak. Aku yang agak kesal dengan ocehan mereka dan langsung membentak mereka.

"BUKAN!" aku membentak mereka semua dan menjelaskan.

"Gumi! Luka! Meiko! Gackpo! Bukunya tadi udah ketemu, ada di tong sampah…" kataku lirih. Mereka langsung marah-marah padaku, kecuali Gumi. Gumi kaget dan mengeluarkan buku diary berwarna merah bata.

"Lalu, ini buku diary siapa?" katanya kaget.

"Coba baca, deh!" Luka menambahkan.

"Baik! Hmm,… "27 Maret, beratku naik 8 kg. Huh, apakah dia menyadarinya? Huwaa, kalau dia sadar? Maluuuuu~!"" kata Gumi. Dia membacanya menggunakan logat-logat feminim. Meiko tercengang dan memukul Gumi. Diapun membentaknya,

"Itu diaryku, **bodoh**!" haduh, simfoni marah-marah pakai kata **bodoh** rupanya belum berakhir. Merekapun bertengkar hebat(sebenarnya bukan bertengkar tapi, udah** main pukul**) "DUAKK""BUAK""GUBRAK"[ Bukan tontonan, dan tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Intinya Gumi dihajar oleh Meiko.] Gumi langsung **KO** setelah **combo** **hit** milik Meiko yang tanpa ampun mengenai dirinya. Karena Meiko sudah puas, dia langsung kembali ke aula. Gackpo dan Luka yang kesini **buat cari kerjaan**pun langsung pergi.

Gumi yang pingsan kubopong ke ruangannya. Aku heran, kenapa dia mencuri diary Meiko? Padahal dari segi resiko saja sudah pasti besar. Kalau ketahuan, hasilnya kena **combo hit** dari Meiko. Yang pasti alasan seseorang mengambil diary orang lain unuk mengetahui rahasia orang lain(**tumben otakmu** **jalan**, Len…). Atau jangan-jangan Gumi **yuri** sama Meiko!(…., **kutarik** kata-kataku….) Akupun menunggunya bangun. Menurutku dia bakal bangun 20~30 menit lagi.

**Kaito's POV**

Meiko masuk ke aula sambil marah-marah(walaupun, **setiap hari** dia biasanya** marah-marah**) Aku bertanya padanya,

"ada apa, Meiko?".

"Sebenarnya tadi Gumi kuhajar(jujur banget)…dia mungkin di kamarnya bareng Len…" jawabnya kesal. APA? Bareng Len? Berdua di kamar? Aku harus kesana!

Aku berlari dengan kecepatan **10 meter/ sekon**. Aku yang naik darah tak melihat kerikil yang ada di koridor. Jempolku menabrak kerikil tersebut. "HUWAAA" aku berteriak dengan gaya **slow motion** sampai-sampai Luka yang melihatku langsung **mual** dan **ill feel**. BRUK! Aku jatuh, deh… akupun berlari lagi sampai kamarnya Gumi.

Akhirnya sampai! Aku mengintipnya dari luar. Len duduk menatap Gumi yang sedang pingsan. Karena aku sangat penasaran aku menempel dan malah mendorong pintunya. '**GREK**!' PINTUNYA TIBA-TIBA TERBUKA, Lenpun langsung menengok kearahku.

"Ka, Kaito?" katanya kaget. Aku tertawa kecil untuk menutupi mukaku yang memerah karena malu dan berkata,

"sebenarnya aku khawatir. Meiko bilang dia menghajar Gumi…jadi aku agak..." jawabku malu-malu. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menatapku. Tak lama kemudian, dia blushing tanpa alasan! Memang sih, aku tak menduga kemarin dia menciumku dan kalau mengingatnya…Ugh, Argh! Aku jadi blushing. Kami berdua ber-**blushing** ria. Akupun berbalik dan pergi keluar. Tiba-tiba,

"Tunggu! Kaito…sebenarnya kemarin…aku…aku sudah me, me, me,…" dia mencoba menjelaskan ciuman yang kemarin, **romantis banget**(?)! hatiku dag dig dug menunggu kelanjutannya. Tiba-tiba, ada yang mengganggu **love time**-ku sama Len.

"**EHEM**", suaranya…itu suara Gumi. Teryata dia sudah bangun.

"hehehe, Kaito! maaf ya! Kamu keluar dulu aja!" katanya sambil mendorongku keluar. Dia juga menutup pintu kamarnya. Aku mencoba membuka pintunya tapi dikunci! Sialan! Dia mencoba merebut Len dariku!

Akupun mencuri dengar dari balik pintu. Hmm? Dia berkata….

-OOT Question-

Apa yang Gumi katakan?

"Len, kamu **bodoh**! Masa' sih? Diary bisa masuk ke tong sampah?"

"Aku suka kamu LEN!"

"kamu yaoi, kan Len?"

"LEN!...…" emm, embuh ah…kuker…

Answer:

Semuanya logis dan bisa diterima. Dari jawaban anda bisa disimpulkan anda orang yang:

Jawaban a, anda menginginkan pertempuran memakai kata "**bodoh**" lagi, ya?

Jawaban b, anda orang yang berpikir logis, karena ini sebuah karangan jadi bagusnya lanjutannya jawaban b

Jawaban c, anda orang yang berpikir logis, karena ini sebuah karangan jadi bagusnya lanjutannya jawaban c

Jawaban d, kehabisan kata-kata? *dipukul* …..lagi-lagi anda nggak mau repot

Back to the topic!

**Len's POV**

"Kamu yaoi, kan Len?" kata-kata Gumi yang "to the point" menusuk hatiku. Pikiranku kacau. "Shh" suara apa itu? Gumi shock menatap rambutku dan langsung menyiramkan seember air keatas kepalaku. Diapun berkata,

"Maaf Len! Ada api di kepalamu!". Memang sepertinya ada asap keluar dari kepalaku. Lalu, dia kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang membuat kepalaku terkena tegangan arus pendek dan terbakar.

"Kamu yaoi, kan Len?"

"Nggak!" sanggahku. Lalu dia mengeluarkan alat yang kemarin. Ujungnya yang seperti pisau dapur membuatku mati kutu. Dia meletakkannya di leherku. Keringat dingin mengucur dari kepalaku. Tak kusangka itu sebuah **yaoimeter**! Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Ada **tulisan**nya! Aku membaca tulisan yang ada di yaoimeter itu dengan keras.

"**YAOIMETER** **CV 02 **made by **Gumi**. Brought to you by **Yamaha**(?)". dari luar terdengar suara "GUBRAK!", itu pasti Kaito. Gumipun ber**gubrak** ria mendengarnya.

"Lihat **kadar**nya, Len! Bukan **merek** barangnya!" kata Gumi agak kesal. Aku takut menatapnya karena, dia evil glare padaku.

"**50%**, **Cih**!" kataku. Setelah mendengarnya dia langsung menbentakku.

"**50%**, **Cih**? Maksudmu apa?".

"Tentunya akukan pinginnya **diatas** 50%...uph!" dia membungkam mulutku dan berteriak kencang dekat kupingku.

"**KALAU KAMU HANYA 50% YAOI, COBALAH UNTUK KEMBALI NORMAL! BODOH!**"

-Ngingg-

Kupingku sakit mendengarnya(**dalam berbagai arti**). Gendang telingaku rasanya mau pecah. Teriakan Gumi tadi berfrekuensi sekitar 20.000 Hz. Sialan!

Tak lama kemudian dia nangis, dan bertanya padaku.

"kanapa kamu yaoi, Len? Patah hati gara-gara tahu kau bersaudara sama Rin kan?". Akupun menjawabnya heran,

"Kok tahu? Tahu dari mana?".

"**MALAH BALIK NANYA**! Jelas aja tahu, aku baca **chapter satu**nya,** bodoh**!" dia kembali marah padaku dengan memperlihatkan naskah chapter 1 cerita ini.

"Iya! Iya! Memang, aku yaoi gara-gara hal itu!" kataku.

"emangnya di dunia ini cewek cuman Rin?" katanya kesal sambil mengunyah wortel.

"Hmm,…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**iya, nggak ada**!" jawabku santai. Aku melihat beberapa urat muncul di wajahnya. Diapun kembali bertanya padaku.

"Lalu, gimana tentang Teto, Luka, Meiko, Miku, dan **aku**? Kami bukan cewek?"

"Hmm, Teto terlalu **kecil**"

"DUAKK"

Rupanya Teto dengar, dia masuk lokasi shooting dan memukul kepalaku dengan roti. Karena nggak mau membuat Author marah dia langsung kembali ke tempat latihan. Dia berteriak dari tempat latihan dengan keras untuk menyindirku.

"Aku ini **31 tahun**, **BAKA LEN**!". Akupun membalasnya dari lokasi shooting,

"Kamu **pendek**, sih!".

"DUAKK"

Tak kuduga dia melempar kepalaku dengan roti perancis. Gumi yang tadi sweatdrop melihat roti perancis melayang di udarapun kembali ke dialog,

"Lalu Luka?" tanyanya.

"Oh, dia bukannya suka sama Gackpo"

"DUAKK"

Dia melempar **maguro**(ikan tuna) ke kepalaku lalu berteriak keras.

"**SIAPA YANG SUKA SAMA LELAKI BERMENTAL ANAK BERUMUR 2 TAHUN YANG EGGPLANT FREAK**?".

"Lalu Meiko?" Gumi kembali bertanya

"Diakan **TANTE-TANTE**!"

"DUAKK"

Meiko melemparku botol sake ke kepalaku. Sekarang kepalaku jadi "es krim" empat tumpuk. Diapun berteriak keras.

"**AKU MASIH MUDA, BUKAN TANTE-TANTE**!"

Gumi yang speechless melihatnya memilih untuk melanjutkan dialog.

"La, lalu Miku?" Gumi kembali bertanya

"…,emm…. **tosca campur kuning tuh, nggak banget**! Bayangin aja sendiri…." kataku agak bingung(bingung mau nyindir Miku pake apa lagi! (~ "-_-)~ bingung~) (Alasan macam apa itu?)

"DUAKK"

Miku melempar leeks ke kepalaku dan berteriak keras padaku.

"…., **itukan salah rambutmu**!" katanya kesal dan bingung(bingung mau nyindir aku pake apa lagi! (~ _)~ bingung~)

Gumipun kembali bertanya. Mukanya memerah dan dia sedikit gugup,

"Lalu, **Aku**?". Sialan pake dikasih** penekanan **di kata** "aku"** lagi! Aku jadi gugup, kan!

"….., ehmm, kamu dan Gackpo?"

"DUAKK"

Dia memukulku memakai wortel dan membentakku,

"**SIAPA YANG SUKA SAMA LELAKI BERMENTAL ANAK BERUMUR 2 TAHUN YANG EGGPLANT FREAK**?".

Persis kata-katanya Luka, sepertinya memang cuma kalimat itu yang bisa menjelaskan Gackpo… Lengkap sudah paket **es krim 6 tumpuk** diatas kepalaku. Lalu, aku kembali mencari alasan.

"ehm,…kaukan gak suka padaku…" tiba-tiba saja setelah itu dia langsung **confess**.

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu…aku, aku, aku, aku" aku awalnya deg-deg an menunggu kata-kata kelanjutannya. Beberapa menit berlalu, aku **beberapa kali** melihat jam tanganku. Kakiku mulai lelah berdiri. Sang kameramenpun malas menunggu adegan itu. Authorpun sudah menguap **beratus-ratus kali**, saking bosannya para kru sudah main **poker, empat satu, black jack dan lain-lain**. Akupun menguap sampai **air mataku menetes sampai 5 liter**.

**2 JAM KEMUDIAN….**

"aku, aku, aku, aku," aku udah muak mendengar **ke-gagap-an** Gumi. Akupun membentaknya.

"BERISIK! Sekarang kau mau bilang apa? Dasar **Bodoh**!". Gumipun blushing dan berkata,

"Aku menyukaimu, Len!". Aku kaget mendengar kata-kata bin ajaib keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Akupun **blushing** mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja, dia mendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku. Menutup matanya. Dan….

"**CHU!"**

Aku **menghindar**. **Dia mengecup dinding**. Diapun kesal dan langsung menciumku tanpa ragu. Dia mendorongku keluar dan pintunya terbuka. Kaito melihat aku berciuman dengan Gumi. Dia kaget dan langsung berlari. Akupun otomatis mengejarnya.

"Kaito! Tunggu!" kataku. Tapi, Kaito tetap berlari dan berlari. Sebenernya ini OOT, tapi aku melihat papan bertuliskan "LOMBA LARI SEPANJANG KORIDOR ISTANA" …sweatdrop saya liatnya(berpikir kalau Kaito lari gara-gara ikut lomba lari). Akupun terus mengejarnya. Tiba-tiba ada tali yang mengganjal langkahku. Aku jatuh dengan gaya slow motion **mengikuri skenario**, akupun berteriak,

"HUWAAA!"

**Kaito's POV**

"HUWAAA!". Suara teriakan Len menggugahku untuk melihat kearahnya. Dia jatuh karena dijegal. Dijegal oleh **TALI(?)**. Ternyata biang keroknya si **eggplant freak **yang **tujuan hidup**nya **gak jelas**, dia memegangi tali untuk menjegal Len. Akupun bingung, mau menolong Len tapi, **gengsi**ku(disaat genting seperti ini dia masih mikirin **GENGSI**? Dasar!)! Tapi, kalau gak kutolong dia bakal membenciku! Aku, aku, aku! Nggak ada waktu buat berpikir! Aku harus menolongnya!

Aku mengadahkan tanganku untuk menangkapnya. Tak kusangka saat mau menangkap tubuh kecil Len, muka kami berdua begitu dekat. Kamipun blushing seketika. Jarak diantara bibir kami tinggal beberapa senti lagi!

Doki doki doki doki, sialan detak jantungku bagai suara geledek yang terdengar berulang kali. Tiba-tiba,

"TIDAK BOLEH!" gumi berteriak kencang sembari menyelamatkan bibir Len dari sentuhan bibirku. Len melting **dipelukan** Gumi. Tapi, aku **yakin** bahwa kemeltingannya itu gara-gara **aku**(**kepedean**). Gumipun bersikap sok dewasa dan berkata,

"aku tahu kau dan Len saling menyukai tapi, aku ingin dia kembali normal."

Diapun pergi membopong Len.

Today Poem:

"When we almost kiss, that horrible creature kidnapping you from my embrace."

By: Len

Tapi, sebenarnya satu hal yang membuat suasananya mencekam…

Ya, ada dibelakangku….

Bersambung ke Chapter 5

Review please…

End Note

Nah, umm…sori kalau ¼ bagian kuhabiskan untuk acara berantem yang gak mutu…dan kayaknya chapter ini panjang banget!... Mana Gumi OOC….

Nah, ini preview chapter 5

"Gumi!". Aku memanggil gadis berambut hijau yang berlari meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu! Ada yang ingin kukatakan! Tunggu dulu!" teriakku sambil menggengam tangan Gumi.

"Apalagi yang mau kau katakan? Semuanya sudah jelas! Aku sudah tahu semuanya! Soal hubunganmu dengan Kaito!" Gumi membalas kata-kataku sambil menangis. Akupun berkata,

"Bukan soal itu, tapi soal…"

-SKIP agar reader penasaran-

. Kami berjalan pelan. Setelah sampai, aku dan Meiko duduk dipinggir telaga. Saling bergandengan tangan. Kedua mata Meiko menatapku tajam.

-SKIP agar reader penasaran-

"Apakah Gackpo sengaja melakukan ini? Tapi, kurasa ini hanya akan membuat hubungan mereka makin dekat" Miku bertanya padaku. Aku hanya menjawabnya santai,

"Aku rasa Gackpo fujoshi akut, sadar nggak sih! Dia sering membantu(?) Len dan Kaito, misal menjegal Len sampai pairing LenKaito itu almost kiss! …, tapi dia nggak tahu kalau kita juga punya rencana sendiri…".

-SKIP agar reader penasaran-

Begitulah previewnya! Jadi biarkan imajinasi anda berjalan dan tebak kelanjutannya!

ya sudah, Len minta review pada reader-san~~!

Len: OK!OK! ….srek srek*sisiran*….umm, review please~~!(pasang muka imut ke-shota-shota-an dan (terpaksa) memakai gothic dress dan nekomimi)

hontou ni arigato.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaito X Len [YAOI STORY]

Open Note

Minna! Zaito-kun come back! Maaf kalo reader-san lama menunggu! *simpuh2*. Emm, chapter kali ini Meiko side, jadi mungkin agak mendekati rate M*MAKSUDMU?*-plak- nggak kok! Bercanda! Saya niatin nih fict biar bertahan di rate T(+++++{?}) !

Ah! Baru-baru ini saya menerima surat dari BaKaito

From :Orang paling ganteng sedunia, Kaito desu!

To :Author

Subject :protes tentang chapter ini!

Uhm, Author-san! Di chapter ini kenapa saya dipairing ama tuh **nenek sihir yang bau sake dan penganut aliran sadism**! **Padahal kan (**di fict ini**) saya yaoi asli! Kok, jadi straight?**

Saya kasih contoh:

Kami berjalan pelan. Setelah sampai, aku dan Meiko duduk dipinggir telaga. Saling bergandengan tangan. Kedua mata Meiko menatapku tajam.

Adegan itu terlalu **mesra** tahu! **Udah tahu saya(**di fict ini**) seorang YAOI!**

masih aja dibuat normal!

**OI! jawab!**

Bukan sebenernya adegan lanjutannya itu **PIIIIIIIIIIP** dan **PIIIIIIIIIIIIIP**

Yah, nanti reader-san juga tahu kok! Langsung aja nih dari pada penasaran! Ah, sou ka, ngomong-ngomong gara-gara **"**teman**"** saya yang inisialnya **A.N.*.** protes karena fict ini kebanyakan bolt, jadi yang di bolt disini cuma sedikit,…

sen no!

Langsung aja ya?

Judulnya "My Plan To Run To The Hell" Len, Meiko, Normal & Kaito Side…GO!

Zaito Kurozaki

My Plan To Run To The **Hell**

**Kaito's POV**

**Hegh! **Dibelakangku…sebuah tangan dingin mencengkram bahu kiriku dengan tenaga kuda. Tangan merah itu mencengkram bahu kiriku makin kuat. Dia mengangkat kakinya agar bisa menendangku sekuat tenaga.

"DUAK!" aku tersungkur ditendangnya. Hawa dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh nenek sihir ini membuat seluruh koridor jadi gelap. Untuk menghilangkan ketegangan akupun menghidupkan lampu.

"tuk", bunyi tombol lampu yang kutekan. Akupun berkata,

"akhirnya hidup juga, nih lampu…". OOT…back to the topic!

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat orang yang mengeluarkan hawa seperti setan ini. Dia…sesuai dugaanku…Meiko. Aku langsung berteriak melihatnya,

"**GYAAAAAAAAA! NENEK SIHIR PENGANUT SADISME DATANG!**".

"DUAK!" dia kembali memukulku. Dia kembali serius dan tidak melanjutkan two man komedy kami berdua.

"Aku dengar kata-kata Gumi tadi…jadi…" Katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Karena malu, aku hanya memalingkan wajahku begitu mendengarnya. Kupikir dia bakal marah-marah gara-gara aku yaoi. Tapi, dia ternyata berbeda dari yang kubayangkan,

"Jadi sudah sampai mana?" katanya sambil memasang evil smile yang berbau hentai. Mukaku memerah dan bertanya dengan gagap,

"Eh?…Ma, Maksudmu apa sih? A, Apanya yang udah sampai mana?".

"Halah, jangan sok polos, Kaito! Semua orang juga tahu kalo kamu tuh **pervert** pangkat **5**! 10 pangkat **dibawahku** sih…. Ah! Eh, maksudku tentu hubunganmu sama Len! ". Aku hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahku lagi. Dia terus menatapku dengan pandangan penasaran, hentai(?), dan evil smile. Diapun tiba-tiba berteriak,

"JANGAN-JANGAN! Udah sampai Le, ! uph, !". Aku membungkam mulutnya karena dia membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"GRAUP!".

"Aduh!" teriakku kesakitan. Barusan dia menggigit tanganku. Evil smile kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Diapun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"JANGAN-JANGAN KAU DAN LEN UDAH SAMPAI TAHAP **L*MO***?". Orang ini serampangan banget…teriakan sekencang itu bisa terdengar oleh semua orang di dalam manor house. Sampai-sampai aku bisa dengar comen-comen seperti…

Ini…

"APA UDAH TAHAP *E**N? !"

Lalu yang ini…

"WTF!LEM**?"

Juga itu…

"EH~~! **MON? **kok aku belum lihat?**".

Sebenarnya teriakan yang terakhir itu cukup menggangguku. Kutebak teriakan itu dari Gackpo, yang menurutku seorang fujoshi akut...

Aku langsung menahan hidungku sebelum darah dari arteri hidungku keluar. Otakku mulai membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Warna abu-abu di otakku pasti sekarang berubah jadi warna pink. Nosebleedku tak tertahankan, apalagi aku sudah memikirkan hal-hal berbau rate M yang super duper nyeleneh…Meiko hanya melihatku dengan evil smile.

"BUKAN! Kami belum masuk tahap itu!" sanggahku.

"Jadi? Masih Lime, ya?" katanya untuk memanas-manasi otak, hidung(?), dan kupingku. Bahkan, kalimat tadi bisa membuatku keceplosan heart eventku dan Len,

"belum,…tapi pinginnya gitu…EH! BUKAN! BELUM! KAMI CUMA PERNAH KISS sekali, ALMOST KISS tiap hari(?), dan PELUKAN sering banget(?) Akh! Keceplosan!".

Meiko kembali evil smile dan mencengkram tanganku sekuat tenaga. Diapun berkata,

"IKUT AKU!" dengan nada kasar dan mata yang menakutkan(bahkan aku tak berani melihat mata terkutuk itu).

**Len's POV**

1 kata, nosebleed. Hidungku mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah setelah mendengar percakapan Meiko dan Kaito. Aku segera mengambil tisu untuk menyumbat hidungku. Akupun berbaring sembari menenangkan diri. Tiba-tiba, aku blushing parah setelah mengingat omongan Kaito tadi. Tak lama, aku mendengar teriakan Gumi,

"GYAA! LEN DARAHNYA! DARAHNYA!". Eh? Apanya? Akukan sudah menyumbat kedua lubang hidungku…,

!

"EH!", darah pembuluh arteri hidungku mengucur keatas seperti air mancur. Darah dari hidungku bahkan bisa **menghempaskan** Gumi yang tadi duduk didekatku. Tisu yang tadi bisa menghentikan pendarahan dihempaskan oleh darah nosebleedku sampai ke **langit-langit** kamarku. Gumipun langsung menghentikan pendarahan hidung akutku memakai alat buatanya yang bernama **ANTI-NOSEBLEED 2000**(menghantarkan arus listrik untuk menghentikan pendarahan, menutup luka di arteri, dan menghentikan blushing parah. Jangan dipercaya! Aliran sesat Author! Ilmu kesesatan dengan huruf **S** besar!).

Akhirnya berhenti juga darahnya. Aku hanya mengusap-usap sapu tanganku ke hidungku. Tanpa kusadari, Gumi menatapku dengan pandangan aneh(pencampuran kesal, bingung, sedih, dan kesal lagi).

"Kau senang Len?" katanya dengan nada datar.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Lihat ini!", dia kembali mengeluarkan YAOIMETER dan meletakkannya di leherku. Jadi aku disuruh lihat mereknya lagi? Akupun membaca keras-keras tulisan di YAOIMETER.

"**YAOIMETER** **CV 02 **made by **Gumi**. Brought to you by **Yamaha**(?). Aku'kan udah tahu, kok suruh baca lagi?".Gumipun ber**gubrak** ria mendengarnya.

"Astaga tak kusangka aku harus memberitahumu lagi! Lihat **kadar**nya, Len! Bukan **merek** barangnya!" kata Gumi agak kesal. Aku takut menatapnya karena, dia sekali lagi evil glare padaku.

Akh! Jadi ngulangin adegan di chapter 4, deh! OOT, back to the topic!

Aku terbelalak melihat tulisan di YAOIMETER(bukan mereknya, lho!).

"Gumi,…ini beneran?"

"tentu! Hiks, hiks"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"se,…**SERATUS PERSEN YAOI**!YAHUUUUUUUUUU!" teriakku setelah melihat kadar keyaoianku. Pasti ini gara-gara saya memikirkan hal-hal berbau **rate M** yang **hentai** dan **nyeleneh** setelah mendengar kata-kata Kaito dan Meiko. Aku masih cekikikan gak jelas(alias penyakit gilanya Len kambuh).

Tak kusangka Gumi menangis cuma gara-gara begituan(cuma gara-gara begituan? Kamu gak punya hati?). Diapun pergi keluar kamar dan berlari. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar dia berkata,

"sekarang kau senang, kan?".

"Oh!~Tunggu! Gumi!" kataku berusaha menghentikannya. Aku mengejarnya keluar. Tanpa kusadari Teto, Luka, Gackpo, dan Rin berlari bersamaku. Aku yang heran melihat merekapun bertanya,

"kalian ngapain ikut-ikutan lari ngejar Gumi?". Rinpun menjawabnya dengan nada kasar sembari berlari,

"Kau tak melihat papannya? Sekarang lomba lari tahu!".

"**LOMBA LARI SEPANJANG KORIDOR ISTANA…" **Kata Rin.

"….Oh…" jawabku dengan nada datar. Aku sweatdrop melihat mereka ….lebih parah lagi, Rin yang urutan larinya terakhir mengambil roadroller dan melindas semua peserta sambil cekikikan. Ah, OOT…

Back to the topic!

Aku kembali berusaha menghentikan Gumi.

"Gumi!". Aku memanggil gadis berambut hijau yang berlari meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu! Ada yang ingin kukatakan! Tunggu dulu!" teriakku sambil menggengam tangan Gumi.

"Apalagi yang mau kau katakan? Semuanya sudah jelas! Aku sudah tahu semuanya! Soal hubunganmu dengan Kaito!" Gumi membalas kata-kataku sambil menangis. Akupun berkata,

"Bukan soal itu, tapi soal…".

"Apalagi? Kalau ada yang mau kau katakan, katakan sekarang di depan yang lain!" teriaknya. Diapun mengambil sebuah megafon dan memberikannya padaku sembari berkata,

"Nih! Pakai megafon ini biar se-istana bisa mendengar kata-katamu!". Akupun menurutinya. BGM : Lagu Love is War dan suara-suara pesawat tempur.

Aku menunjuk roknya dan berkata,

"**rokmu robek ….**" Kataku dengan nada datar **menggunakan megafon**. Tiba-tiba seluruh istana hening seketika. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**HAHAHA"**

Seluruh istana yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semua vocaloid yang mendengarnya langsung konslet(gara-gara kram di bagian perut{gara2 kebanyakan ketawa} dan ditambah analog yang belum disetel ulang menyebabkan arus pendek di otak para vocaloid. Arus pendek itu menyebabkan kebakaran bila tak segera disiram dengan air atau semacamnya. WARNING : Ajaran sesat! Jangan ditiru!) Ah, OOT.

Back to the topic!

Muka Gumi langsung memerah karena 2 hal,

1. malu

2. marah.

Diapun menamparku dan kembali berlari bersama para peserta lomba lari lain(? Gumi juga ikut lomba?)nya.

Dasar bodoh…(padahal sendirinya juga bodoh,….revisi : bahkan lebih parah).

**Kaito's POV**

Meiko mengajakku kearah telaga sembari berkata,

"Kau tahu? Aku ini seorang….".

"Fujoshi akut…" kataku untuk melengkapi kalimatnya. Diapun kembali berkata,

"Ya! Begini,…aku mau….".

"Membantu percintaanku dan Len…".

"Kok tahu?" tanyanya heran.

"…**aku dah baca naskahnya**" jawabku santai. Dia langsung sweatdrop mendengarku. Agar fict ini nggak ngelantur, diapun menceritakan mitos telaga yang akan kami tuju.

"Apa kau tahu, Kaito? Di telaga itu ada cerita menarik. Dulu ada 2 **COWOK** bertemu di telaga itu…yah, umpama kamu dan Len gitu…

Ah, kita umpamakan sebagai A-san dan B-san.

A-san tinggal di sebuah di pinggir telaga itu yaoi dari sananya, dan B-san terpengaruh jadi yaoi gara-gara A-san. Tapi seluruh warga berusaha memisahkan mereka. Maka dari itu, B-san selalu menyelinap saat bulan purnama dan pergi ke telaga untuk menemui A-san. Mereka selalu bertemu untuk memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari warga-warga sialan(?) itu.

Nah, A-san itu seorang ilmuwan. Konon, dia membuat gerbang untuk teleport di telaga. Akhirnya mereka kabur dan bahagia , Begitu ceritanya…" katanya panjang lebar. Aku hanya diam dan tak menanggapi cerita aneh bin ajaib itu.

"Jadi…., kau mau apa?" tanyanya sembari menghiasi wajah liciknya dengan evil smile yang membuatnya 100x lebih licik. Dengan polos, aku menjawab pertanyaannya,

"**es krim**".

"GUBRAK!"Meiko langsung bergubrak ria dan sweatdrop. Dengan nada yang agak kesal dia berkata,

"maksudku apa rencanamu?".

"Tidak ada, aku nggak punya rencana…" jawabku santai.

"NGEK?" kata Meiko yang kembali sweatdrop mendengar kata-kataku. Kami berjalan pelan. Setelah sampai, aku dan Meiko duduk dipinggir telaga. Saling bergandengan tangan. Kedua mata Meiko menatapku tajam.

Tiba-tiba,

"**DUAAAAAAAKKKK"**. Dia menendang wajahku-yang super duper ganteng-. Akupun jatuh kedalam telaga. Aku langsung naik ke darat untuk mencari udara. Meiko bertanya padaku dengan muka anak kecil yang tanpa dosa.

"Kau melihat gerbangnya?".

"Sekilas ada. Aku bisa melihatnya. …tapi memangnya gerbang itu benar-benar bisa teleport?" aku menjawabnya dengan nada sok cool. Meiko hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Mungkin. Siapa yang tahu?".

**Normal POV**

Sementara Kaito dan Meiko sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kastilnya Kaito. Rin(yang udah selesai lomba lari) dan Miku(yang dari tadi nganggur) sedang asyik membahas pairing Kaito-Len yang sedang hits gara-gara percakapan Kaito dan Meiko di tower istana.

"Percakapan tadi…masa' sih tuh pairing udah tahap itu…" kata Miku dengan nada sedih sembari menjambak-coret-memainkan rambut Rin.

"**Akh**! Aku gerah mendengar kabar pairing yaoi yang menyebalkan itu! Masa' udah sampai tahap itu?" kata Rin sambil menjambak-coret-memainkan rambut Miku.

Setelah itu Miku dan Rin diam sejenak. Miku menutup mata dan berpikir. Dalam pikiran Miku terbayang lampu listrik yang sedang menyala. Mikupun berdiri dan berteriak,

"RIN ! AKU PUNYA….eh,…" kalimatnya berhenti karena dia ingat **belum bayar** tagihan listrik ke PLN. Eh, lampunya mati deh!(dasar…) Miku kembali duduk. Rinpun bertanya pada diva yang moe dan imut-imut itu.

"**Belum bayar listrik, ya?**" sindir Rin sambil membuat evil smile di wajahnya. Mikupun berdiri dan berkata,

"Aku bayar listrik dulu!". Mikupun berlari ke kantor PLN. Rin hanya memberikan lambaian tangan pada sahabat karibnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Miku kembali. Dia mengambil sesuatu yang terpenting yaitu...

"Aku lupa bawa dompet!" kata Miku sembari mengambil dompet leeks(?) berwarna tosca miliknya. Rin kembali melambaikan tangannya. Miku kembali berlari ke kantor PLN.

Miku mungkin kembali setelah 20 menit…

Menunggu Miku, sementara itu kita ke tempat Gackpo dan Gumi.

Gumi masih menangis di teras taman belakang. Sementara Gackpo sedang mencuri-coret- maksudku, memanen terong di taman belakang. Gackpo yang melihatnya menangis langsung menyapanya dengan riang gembira,

"Gumi! Hari yang **cerah**, ya?" teriaknya lantang. Gumi tak menanggapi teriakannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tarjadi ke-ironi-an kata-kata Gackpo. **Hujan turun**. Bahkan, hujan yang **sangat deras**. Gumi hanya memberikan tatapan kosong pada Gackpo. Gackpo tak berpindah tempat dan membiarkan dirinya basah oleh air hujan. Setelah beberapa detik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**KASIH COMEN DIKIT, NAPA?**" teriak Gackpo dengan nada kesal. Karena Gumi yang lagi bad mood, dia tak menanggapi two man comedynya. Gumipun berjalan ke dekat Gackpo dan berkata,

"makasih.". Dia tersenyum kecil. Gackpo hanya kaget dan speechless. Gumi memeluk lelaki berambut ungu yang eggplant freak.

-Perhatian ini bukan HEART EVENT Gaku-Gumi karena…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

"GUMI SAKIT, KOK GUA **DICUBIT**?" teriak Gackpo. Rupanya tangan kanan Gumi mencubit timbunan lemak yang ada di perut Gackpo.

Ah, Miku udah balik! Kita tinggalin aja pairing **kdrt** ini!

Miku kembali duduk di sebelah Rin. Ia memejamkan mata supaya bisa mendapat ide lagi.

Mikupun berdiri dan berkata,

"Oh, iya! Rin! Aku punya ide, sebenarnya…". Miku membisikkan sesuatu pada Rin. Perlahan wajah Rin yang tadi cemberut jadi kilauan evil smile yang sangat licik. Masih dengan evil smile, diapun berkata dengan nada riang yang masih saja licik,

"Miku, itu ide yang sangat bagus…".

**Len's POV**

Aku hanya duduk di taman depan sendirian.

-OOT Question-

Apa yang akan Len lakukan di taman?

Nulis puisi gak jelas yang ala kadarnya

Embuh ah, kuker!

Masih nosebleed dan memikirkan hal-hal rate M

Answer:

Semuanya logis dan bisa diterima. Dari jawaban anda bisa disimpulkan anda orang yang:

Jawaban a, anda orang yang teguh pendirian bahwa **satu-satunya** hobi Len di fic ini adalah nulis puisi **gak jelas** dan **ala kadarnya**

Jawaban b, pastinya, anda orang yang gak mau repot

Jawaban c, …he...hentai*sampar*….umm, maksudku…anda masih berpikir soal itu…..

Back to the topic!

Ya, kerjaanku cuma nulis puisi gak jelas, kok…hmm,

"Mawar warnanya merah, …**atau biru?** Yang jelas itu adalah warna kesukaanmu(**dasar sok tahu!)**…..". kenapa aku menulis puisi **se-gak jelas** ini?

Akh, itu Kaito dan Meiko! Aku harus menyapa mere,…

"**BRUSH**", astaga nyembur, …nosebleedku…kambuh**(?emangnya bisa kambuh?**). Kaito yang melihatku ikut-ikutan nosebleed. Otomati Meiko melihat 2 air mancur darah tepat didepan hidungnya. Meiko speechless melihat kekompakan(?) kami. Meikopun kelabakan dan menyiram seember air padaku(padahal dia tahu sendiri kalau hal itu nggak bisa menghentikan nosebleed…). Tentu saja badan kami basah 100%. Meiko hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"jangan keseringan blushing, nggak bagus!". Kami hanya menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan kosong. Sebelum aku nosebleed (lagi), aku menutup hidungku. Kaitopun melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Tiba-tiba Meiko mengeluarkan botol yang kami tak tahu untuk apa gunanya. Diapun berteriak keras,

"Gackpo! Rencana 1898BCDD(1898BCDD? Kalian dah bikin berapa?) !". Seketika Gackpo turun dari langit(? **LANGIT**?) dengan terong power(?). Tiba-tiba Meiko memberikan botolnya ke Gackpo. Gackpo langsung menyiramkan ramuan yang entah apa fungsinya itu ke kepala kami.

Baunya,…manis(bau manis?)?...atau asin? akh, sudahlah nggak usah dipikir….loh, aku…pingsan?

Entah ini ilusi atau bukan, tapi aku melihat senyuman licik nenek sihir penganut sadisme dan seorang eggplant freak yang sakit jiwa….

**Meiko's POV**

"Hahaha, saya jadi terpancing(?)!" aku berteriak kesenengen melihat pairing yaoi kesayanganku itu jatuh pingsan.

"Nah, Gackpo sekarang kita bawa kedua cowok ini ke telaga itu! Biar alur ceritanya jadi seru!" kataku pada Gackpo. Diapun menjawab sambil cekikikan,

"idenya siapa? Gackpo!". Dia menjawab dengan nada iklan Co*mos, yang isinya "idenya siapa? Co*mos!", dasar…. Yah, sebenernya ini ide Gackpo untuk membuat Len yaoi…

**Flash Back**

Saat itu aku dan Gackpo yang fujoshi akut kehabisan pairing yaoi yang nyata. Sebenernya kami sudah bikin beberapa pairing, misalnya…

Dari Vocaloid Chara…

Hatsune Mikuo dan Sakine Meito

Kagamine Rinto dan Honne Dell

Dari Anime dan Komik

Katekyou Hitman REBORN! : Hibari dan Tsuna

Detective CONAN : Shinici dan Kaito kid(?)

Fullmetal Alchemist : Edward dan Roy

Naruto! : Naruto dan Sasuke

(Comen : Hebat banget, ya…12 cowok ganteng dibuat yaoi oleh mereka! Nggak kebayang berapa banyak otaku cewek yang nangis gara-gara mereka…)

Tapi, semuanya sudah **bahagia**(?) jadi kami kekurangan **hiburan** (MAKSUDMU?)… nah, saat Gackpo dan aku mendengar Len bisa patah hati gara-gara tahu Rin adalah saudaranya, darah, ide, dan semangat fujoshi kami mengalir dengan encer.

Kamipun menjalankan rencana 1, yaitu Gackpo yang memancing Len untuk mengikuti bus kami. Rencana nomor 1 pun berhasil!

Lalu, rencana 2, memancing Rin dan Miku nggosipin Len! Lenpun denger jadi dia nekat yaoi, deh!

Dan sampai sekarang, rencana kami masih mulus-mulus aja, tuh! Tepatnya sih sampai rencana ke 1898BCDD(**….**)

Nah, begitulah!

**Now**

"HEHEHE! Angkut mereka, Gackpo! Tentu saja ke,…."

TELAGA…

Gackpo meletakkan kedua pairing itu dipinggir telaga. Dari jauh aku melihat Rin dan Miku mengikuti kami dengan roadroller(?). Akupun mempercepat langkah sebelum terlindas oleh roadroller itu **lagi**(umm,…"lagi"?).

Selang beberapa **jam**(lama amat…), kamipun bisa meninggalkan pairing yuri(APA MAKSUDMU? RIN DAN MIKU YURI?) itu. Aku naik keatas pohon. Disusul dengan Gackpo. Akupun melempar-coret-meletakkan Len dan Kaito ke tanah dari atas pohon.

"DUAKK!". Kepala Len dan Kaito membentur tanah dengan sangat keras. Merekapun bangun dan marah-marah pakai kata baka. Aku langsung menulis pesan singkat buat mereka berdua.

"SIALAN LU! **BaKa**mui! Kau mau membunuh saya!" kata Kaito dengan bahasa baku.

"Sial! **BaKa**mui! Kalau gini caranya darahku bisa menetas bodoh! **BaKa**mui!" saut Len dengan penuh amarah.

"**BaKa**ito! **BaKa**gamine! Kok malah nyalahin gua! Yang njatuhin lu berdua kan Meiko!" balas Gackpo.

"Kalau soal itu…..lihat aja tangan kiri Meiko….." Kata Len sambil memalingkan muka. Gackpopun memegang tangan kiriku. Aku hanya memalingkan muka untuk menghindari rasa malu. Karena, ya karena tangan kiriku bertuliskan…

!

Akh! **BaKa**mui Gackpo mau membacanya!

"kubunuh kau, kalau menyalahkan wanita yang super-deper-ultra cantik, seksi, dan keren ini….kau tahu akibatnya kan? **Com*o hi*t 100x**….PS : **+ pisau dapur dikepala kalian berdua**.

By : Meiko yang super-deper-ultra cantik, seksi, dan keren" Gackpo membacanya dengan nada was-was dan agak ketakutan. Masa' cowok takut ama **gini an**?(NGEK? GINI AN? Emangnya kamu nggak takut ada pisau di kepalamu?)

Akupun menatap fujoshi akut yang telah merusak nama baikku yang sangat baik ini. Daripada menatap, sebenernya aku memberikan **death glare** pada Gackpo. Kaito dan Len yang memperhatkankupun ikut kuberi **death glare**. Mereka langsung menatap satu sama lain dan berkata,

"**Akh! Harusnya kita pingsan!**" kata Kaito dangan nada innocently dan nggak mau cari masalah.

"**Iya! Yuk pingsan dulu, cin~! **" sahut Len dengan nada **ke-banci-banci-an**. Merekapun berteriak keras,

"**1!**

…**2!**

…**3!"**

"**BRUK!"**

Mereka langsung memingsankan diri dan emm, pingsan seperti orang mati gitu. Matanya memutih dan kayaknya detak jantungnya berhenti. OOT…

Back to the topic!

"nah, sekarang bangunin si Len! Baca mantranya Gackpo!" kataku sambil memberikan buku mantra padanya.

"Baik!" jawabnya pasrah(?). Diapun menyemburkan semacam air dari mulutnya ke wajah Len dari atas pohon dengan cara ala mbah dukun santet(…SANTET?).

Bedanya nih, dukun-dukun normal memakai siraman air kembang 7 warna untuk menyembur pasien tapi Gackpo beda!

Ya, tak lain dan tak bukan, itu adalah **air ludah**nya Gackpo sendiri. "BRUSH!". Wajah Len langsung seperti wajah orang yang lagi diare berat setelah disembur air bin ajaib yang nama ilmiahnya adalah ludah atau air liur. Otomatis sebelum mantra dibacakan Len sudah bangun duluan. Diapun langsung bangun dari tidur panjangnya(?) dan…

"**HUWA! AIR LIUR SIAPA YANG DATANG DARI LANGIT?**" teriaknya kaget. Gackpo langsung menjawab dengan nada-nada ala sinetron yang lebay bin alay,

"Itu adalah **berkah **dari langit~~~". Aku langsung membuat suara "GUBRAK!", tapi lebih parahnya, Len malah menjawab dengan puppy eyes dan nada bicara yang imut banget seperti anak kecil yang masih polos.

"**Sou ka? Air liur yang baunya nggak enak seperti adonan sampah dapur dan kotoran hewan itu berkah dari langit?**". Aku hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**MAKSUDMU APA? MASA' AIR LIUR BAU SAMPAH INI BERKAH?**", teriak Len sambil marah-marah.

Dasar, ternyata itu cuma two man comedynya, kukira dia goblok beneran…tapi aku **nggak** terlalu shock kalau Len percaya kalau air liur itu berkah. Kan, dia emang goblok(?)… Lenpun langsung mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya,

"SIAPA YANG PUNYA AIR LIUR BAU TA*I KAYAK GINI? NGGAK MUNGKIN KALAU BERKAH LANGIT! Paling-paling juga air liurnya orang yang setiap hari mengunyah sayuran busuk, orang gila yang tujuan hidupnya nggak jelas, profesor yang seumur hidupnya nggak pernah sikat gigi, orang blo'on yang nggak tahu caranya pakai sikat gigi, dan** orang yang memenuhi semua syarat antara lain : Gackpo. **Hah~hah~hah~ terlampiaskan…."

Gackpo langsung muntah darah mendengar kata-kata Len. Tapi, ironisnya dia malah berkata,

"Yah, akhir-akhir ini terong-terong milikku busuk semua tapi masih kumakan, terus aku juga nggak tahu cara pakai sikat gigi, dan tujuan hidupku memang gak jelas….". bodoh…. Bahkan saking shocknya mendengar kejujuran Gackpo, Len hanya pasrah dan tak menggubris kalimat jujur Gackpo barusan.

Len yang sudah tenang mencoba berdiri tapi, ada manusia yang menahannya dan sedang memeluk tubuh Len yang kecil dan sangat shota*disampar Len*. Len sialan! Disaat beginian masih berani nyampar saya(Meiko yang super-deper-ultra cantik, seksi, dan keren). Akupun mengeluarkan bazooka milik author yang kucuri kemarin.

"DUARRR!". Bazooka kutembakkan kepada pairing yaoi itu.

"hehehe, dengan ini cerita kalian selesai!(? WHAT?)" kataku. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Len yang ala pahlawan di anime-anime kebanyakan.

"Tidak. Belum berakhir."katanya. tak kusangka dia juga mencuri barang milik author yang namanya "payung"(kalian tukang nyolong semua…).

"Cuma payung? Kok bisa?" tanyaku heran. Lenpun mulai evil laugh dan berkata,

"Heh? Cuma payung? Ini bukan payung biasa…." Dia berhenti sejenak dan berbicara dengan para pemirsa yang sedang nonton LIVE dari rumah. Tepatnya dia sedang ngomong sendiri di depan kamera. Diapun memulai acara "IKLAN!".

"IKLAN~!

Anda yakin ini cuma payung biasa?

Mau tahu rahasia lainnya?

Keunggulan prodak-prodak kami! Payung ini bisa menahan serangan bom, bazooka, dan lain-lain. Bahkan, combo hit dari PIII-P takkan kuat mengenai payung ini!

Jadi percayalah! Payung ini **nggak bakal ada didunia nyata**! Jadi jangan cari ditoko atau anda akan diteriaki "**ADA** **ORANG GILA! TOLONG!**" oleh seluruh karyawan toko!

Jadi sekali lagi, jangan dicari di toko! Byeonara!" setelah seluruh ocehannya akupun bertanya.

"Terus barusan bisa ditahan!". Len hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kan, ini cuma dunia fict!". Aku menjawab dengan tampang blo'on dan berkata,

"oh, iya iya…".

Tiba-tiba Author nyelonong masuk dan mengambil barang-barang curianku dan Len. Diapun berkata,

"SIALAN! JADI SELAMA INI KALIAN? KALIAN NGGAK KUGAJI SELAMA 2000 TAHUN!". Aku dan Len menatap satu sama lain dan dengan kompak berkata,

"…kami nggak digaji sama kamu, kok! Bahkan, kami sama sekali nggak digaji oleh siapapun…". Dia menatap kami dengan pandangan marah dan kembali duduk. Aduh, kebanyakan OOT ! Back to the topic!

Len yang kaget melihat Kaito pingsan di pangkuannya. Muka Len memerah! Akupun langsung menyiapkan kamera. Gackpopun sudah siap dengan handycam ditangannya. Muka manis Len mendekat ke muka Kaito yang -kayaknya- ganteng.

"chu!". Ini kedua kalinya Len mengecup bibir Kaito. Ah~ dapet fotonya~~ Tapi, tiba-tiba…

"GRUDUK! GREDEK! MOO~!(? kok ada sapi?)"

Gerbang teleportasi muncul tepat di depan hidung Len. Kaitopun bangun sambil cengar-cengir habis dicium oleh kekasihnya itu. Rupanya salah satu cara membangunkan orang adalah menciumnya! Kayak cerita cinderella, eh salah maksudku snow white!

Len hanya blushing. tapi, heart event yang romantis itu dihentikan sama pairing yuri dengan roadroller mereka. Rin sepertinya berniat **melindas** Kaito dan Len yang lagi mesra-mesraan. Kaito dengan sigap menggendong Len dengan gaya gendongan ala putri dan masuk ke dalam gerbang teleportasi. BGM : World Is Mine yang sangat nggak nyambung sama adegannya.

"CRANG!"

Cahaya berwarna putih menyeruak dari dalam gerbang. Oh~ cahayanya jadi **item**? Lho~ jadi **corak sapi**? Yang bisa kelihatan hanya siluet Kaito dan Len. Tapi tiba-tiba narator berkata,

"Gerbang teleportasi akan segera dipakai. Kepada pairing-pairing straight, yuri, dan lain-lain dimohon berdiri dibelakang garis putih. Tujuan gerbang teleportasi kami ke : dunia entah berantah. **JADI JANGAN PROTES! **Terima kasih." Dengan nada pengumuman di stasiun kereta.

Yang terlintas di otakku cuma,

"Setelah ini apa mereka bakal masuk tahap "itu"?"

Comment 1 : "dasar hentai~~~!"*sampar*.

Comment 2 : "dasar fujoshi~~~!"*pukul*.

Comment 3 : "nggak terima~~~!"*mau kutusuk,….tapi sampar lagi*.

**Len's POV**

Kaito~~~ **SO SWEET**~~~3 /^^/ Ah~~~ aku digendong ala putri~~~ kamu memang ahlinya menyenangkan **perem**, eh maksudku **laki-laki**…(koreksi : laki-laki **yaoi**)

Ehem, saya cuma mau menyampaikan today poem!

Today Poem:

"Our luminous love can opened a new gate to the other world."

By: Len

Bersambung ke Chapter 6

Review please…

End Note

Nggak terlalu lucu ya? Gomen deh….lalu, di fict ini kebanyakan OOT. Nah End Note kali ini cuma ada preview chapter 6.

Nah, ini preview chapter 6

Ini dimana? Dimana aku? Kaito….?

"KAITO!"

-SKIP agar reader penasaran-

"Len, kita bertemu kembali… ngomong-ngomong kami sudah membuat keputusan." Katanya dengan nada sinis. Dia hanya duduk dan menatapku tajam. Diapun melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"soal hubunganmu dan Kaito.". Aku agak keget dan bertanya,

"keputusan macam apa?". Dia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa,

"Hahahahaha! Hehehe….ah…keputusannya, HEHEHE!HAHAHAHA!".

-SKIP agar reader penasaran-

"Len, mereka mengejar kita!" kataku pada cowok shota yang kusukai itu.

"EH? Gawat!gawat!gawat! Ayo lari!" kata Len panik. Diapun mencoba membangkitkan kembali jiwa ilmuwannya dan berkata,

"kalau mereka bisa mengejar kita secepat ini….jangan-jangan kita diberi alat pelacak?".

"!", aku hanya bisa kaget mendengarnya. Akupun bingung, panik, dan bingung lagi. Lenpun tiba-tiba berkata,

"Ka, Ka, Kaito, aku punya ide tapi,…..". Aku senang karena dia punya pemecahan masalah. Akupun berkata,

"Apa? Bilang saja!"Muka Len mulai memerah. Diapun mulai bicara tapi dengan gagap.

"Ka, ka, kalau ki, kita dilacak menggunakan alat Rin yang satu itu….. Ba, ba, bagaimana kalau….".

"Kalau?". Diapun melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"ka, ka, kalau kita melepas pa, paka, pakai, pakaian kita?"

EHHH?.

-SKIP agar reader penasaran-

Begitulah previewnya! Jadi biarkan imajinasi anda berjalan dan tebak kelanjutannya!

ya sudah, Kaito minta review pada reader-san~~!

Kaito: OK!OK! ….srek srek*sisiran*….umm, review please~~!(pasang muka narsis dan sok eksis)

hontou ni arigato.


End file.
